The present invention relates to aircraft data transmission devices. More specifically, the invention provides a connectivity system and method for high speed aircraft internet configured to remap an IP address from a user to an anonymized IP address prior to quickly transmitting the data requested from the user onboard an aircraft.
Many commercial airlines provide access to the internet for customers aboard the aircraft, however these connections can be ineffective. Connection speeds are often slow due to increased use by multiple users aboard the plane as well as poor satellite connectivity systems installed within the aircraft. Additionally, the connections can be unsafe, as data transfers can be lost over unsecured networks or traveling on unsecured channels. Thus, an improved connectivity system and method for high speed aircraft internet that can efficiently and securely access the internet on board an aircraft is desired.